castillos en el aire
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: alfred no estaba feliz, como estarlo si lo cambiaban de instituto...y tan derepente, claro que no contaba con esos ojos verdes
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Primero he de poner una breve introducción de la familia de Mathew y Alfred, la explicación de lo que es la base de su historia y actitud.

Capitulo 1

La familia jones no es muy grande eso está claro, al ser conformada por solo cuatro personas , pero si es una de las familias más importantes de USA aunque también es bastante problemática en el plano familiar y personal que el mundo jamás conocería, su historia no es muy bonita, oh bueno tal vez si lo sea, dependiendo el punto de vista que se tenga y la moral de aquellos que la vean con ojo críticos, actualmente el líder de dicha familia es Michael Jones, un hombre de rasgos refinados y elegantes, de buen porte y buen ver , es también un hombre cuyo orgullo roza los límites más insospechados, su esposa es una de las mujeres más bellas y educadas de la sociedad dominante, hija de un influyente político, fue una de las más grandes bellezas en su época y aun hoy es reconocida por muchos como una mujer hermosa, ambos tienen un hijo , Alfred F. Jones , un joven que ha heredado todos los rasgos de su padre y el carácter de su madre, es decir atractivo e hiperactivo, porque la madre de Alfred siempre fue una mujer alegre y llena de vida, de fuertes convicciones morales con las que educo a su hijo, sin importarle mucho lo que dijera el padre del mismo, también tienen otro hijo, que en realidad no es hijo de ambos, este es un joven bastante retraído, su nombre es Mathew, y lleva el apellido de su verdadera madre, Williams, como se tuvo es difícil de explicar, en un viaje de negocios a Francia, Michael Jones conoció a una preciosa actriz francesa, Evangeline Williams Costeau , y podría decirse que paso lo que pasa siempre, la convirtió en su amante y se volvió loco por ella mientras tenía una prometida esperándolo en casa, y vivieron un bonito mes en Francia y Jones tuvo que volver, solo por supuesto, pues sabia y conocía demasiado bien a Emily como para no saber que de enterarse ella de aquella infidelidad lo abandonaría sin vacilación y así se casaron hasta que en un viaje de negocios volvió a encontrarse con Evangeline.

Basta decir que ambos bebes con una breve diferencia de fecha y horario en dos puntos diferentes del mismo continente, bastante cerca el uno del otro, sin saber que tenían en común la sangre encendida e hipócrita de un hombre que no conocía del honor, Alfred Jones nació en la cama de su madre, atendida por una hueste de médicos que sufrían como locos por el, nació y fue a los brazos de una madre que lo amo desde el momento en que lo sintió en su vientre , Mathew Williams nació en cambió en una clínica privada, su madre murió en el parto, y el paso al poder unos abuelos, que para su suerte fueron muy cariñosos con él, y todo habría ido bien de no ser por la repentina muerte de los abuelos del niño la víspera de su séptimo cumpleaños fue así como en su testamento, se descubrió quien era el discutido padre del menor, Michael Jones, vio interrumpida si vida familiar cuando recibió aquella carta, que causo que los floreros, las mesas y demás cosas que habían en la sala fueran arrojados a su persona por su ofendida esposa que literalmente lo envió a dormir los siguientes tres meses al sofá (no a otra cama, se encargó personalmente de que durmiera en el sofá) y los próximos dos años en otra habitación, sin embargo y para suerte de Mathew Emily lo trato con deferencia y amabilidad, aunque en ocasiones no podía evitar mirar con cierto odio los ojos violetas de Mathew, rasgo único que había heredado de su difunta madre.

Desde entonces de cara al mundo los Jones eran la familia perfecta y de la casa para adentro también, pero aun había ese odio silencioso que fundía el corazón de Emily, y entristecía el rostro de Mathew, tal vez fuera ese odio silencioso el que llevara a Mathew a ser como era, un joven bastante retraído, dado a los libros, puesto que sus abuelos habían tenido una extensa biblioteca, y de muy poco amigos, con un autoestima realmente pobre, y por otro lado, tal vez fuera también esa desconocida emoción que vagaba por la mansión como i fuera un fantasma, lo que había llevado a Alfred a ser como era, un muchacho hiperactivo, inteligente, único, popular y con un problemático complejo de héroe…

Ambos muchachos pueden pasar por gemelos, y así hacen creer al mundo, aunque Mathew jamás ha dejado de utilizar el apellido d su familia materna, tal vez por el hecho de que necesita utilizarlo para heredar cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, toda la fortuna que le dejaran su abuelos, y que ahora está siendo controlada por su padre, su tutor, pero sigamos, actualmente ambos jóvenes empiezan una nueva etapa en sus vidas, aunque Alfred no deja de pensar que preferiría haberse quedado en América y seguir en su colegio con sus amigos, Va a extrañar mucho a Pedro y a María, los gemelos mexicanos, ¿por qué diablos no han querido venir!, ¡ya los extraña un montón! Claro que va a extrañar más a ese chico que a su violenta hermana! (que la última vez estuvo a punto de matarlo con su machete - Veracruz, que nombre más extraño para un arma asesina!), en fin cree que también va a extrañar a Martin a Manuel, a …oh dios se ha olvidado de Miguel, tiene que escribirle una larga carta a todos en cuanto regrese a casa, y preguntarle a miguel si lo deja salir con su hermana (solo para molestarlo, sabe que miguel es sobreprotector con su pequeña hermanita), pero bueno ahora están allí, en el garaje del Royal World School , en Inglaterra, Reino unido o lo que se diga, lo cierto es que Alfred no está de-acuerdo, y mucho menos con eso de que tiene que socializar con todos los estudiantes, él es social, pero hacerlo por conveniencia se le hace muy falto de ética, suspiran al fin y salen del auto, Alfred consiguió su permiso de conducir, en cambio Mathew no lo hizo, porque de hecho no lo intento siquiera, no puede y tampoco quiere, en todo caso Alfred está más que dispuesto a llevarlo, hasta que encuentre a una novia que cambiara por otra en una semana, pero ese es otro cuento, ahora está más que decidido a recuperar su vida anterior, no quiere ni piensa quedarse en ese colegio, por mucho que su padre diga que allí, se concentran los hijos de los magnates más importantes del mundo.

Terminan ingresando, Alfred consigue rápidamente un guía para hallar la dirección, este es un jovencito japonés de ojos y cabello negro, muy lindo, como una muñeca de porcelana,...

-hola- sonríe Alfred, en su pose de chico guay, si, suspira Mathew con resignación, esa que utiliza cuando quiere algo- soy Alfred Jones- le sigue sonriendo amigablemente, el japonés le mira entre confundido y sonrojado, y no lo culpa, Alfred ha invadido su espacio personal- pero puedes conocerme como el Hero!- ok, ya empezó... Mathew niega con la cabeza... sabe lo que va a pasar ahora, y no quiere verlo, al menos allá en casa , maría estaba para detener cualquier tontería que Alfred hiciera, y que no dejara más corazones rotos de los que eran necesarios, a veces se pregunta si su hermano no se da cuenta de lo que hace- mi hermano y yo, venimos de intercambio, y

-si- sonríe y nipón con cierta incomodidad- si , puedo guiarlos a la dirección, si lo necesitan Alfred-san

-ah gracias- dice el otro con efusividad y termina abrazando al muchacho, que se sonroja con verdadera profundidad.

al final y tras mucho barullo y algunas disculpas y unas frases confusas del japonés están yendo a la dirección, la puerta se abre y lo pueden ver, Alfred lo recuerda bien, Romulo Vargas, el actual director del Royal Worl School...

-bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando- dice junto a dos jóvenes rubios que están allí sentados frente a su escritorio...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Si alguien al leer esto tiene la sospecha de que gusto hacer sufrir a mathew, déjeme decirle que: no está equivocado, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y bueno amo hacer sufrir a los que me gustan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hello, he aquí la grandiosa continuación n_n

Capitulo 2

Rómulo Vargas miro con interés a los recién llegados, eran dos jóvenes muy recomendados, por sus magníficas notas, el famoso latin school, cuya sede principal se encuentra en la línea de Mexico y EEUU, lugar en el que por cierto se halla cierto germano /alemán, al que hace siglos que no ve, el muchacho que parece mayor, un rubio de ojos azules que al parecer es muy hiperactivo se adelanta con una sonrisa y dice.

-buenos días- sonríe amigable- perdone si hemos llegado tarde, soy Alfred jones y este mi hermano Mathew- se presenta el rubio al tiempo que asume su actitud más alegre y se fija ya en el director sino en los otros dos jóvenes rubio que ahora lo miran con cierto interés, están levantados.

-si- sonríe Rómulo pensado que el amor está en el aire, y se pregunta dónde está su amigo para que se encargue de esto mientras él va a acosar a sus nietos- estos –señala a los dos jóvenes –son Arthur Kirkland- presenta al joven de ojos verdes y pequeña estatura, no tan pequeña pero más pequeño que Alfred, y tiene unas cejas algo gruesas encima de los ojos, Alfred le sonríe con amabilidad, o tal vez ¿galantería americana? Nunca se sabe con ese chico, Mathew por su parte se remueve incomodo tras su hermano, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, y la mirada gacha, no puede evitarlo, pues el otro muchacho que aún no han presentado lo está mirando de un modo demasiado penetrante- y este jovencito francés que está comiéndoos con la mirada Mathew- aquello sobresalta a los dos hermanos, uno de los cuales ha puesto modo encendido su actitud de hermano sobreprotector y otro que se ha puesto tan rojo como un tomate- es Francis Boneffoy francés de nacimiento, el primero es –se ríe- ingles…, ah sí, Francis es el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil lo mismo que Arthur el presidente, supuse que os llevaríais bien, os dejo para que os presentéis que tengo cositas que hacer- de esa manera algo bizarra quedan solo en la sala del director que ya no está…

-es un placer-sonríe Alfred- esto... Arthur, Francis- dice con una sonrisa- espero que…tengamos una buena relación-se ríe echando la cabeza hacia atrás…

-lo mismo espero- dice el inglés al tiempo en que cierto francés se ha acercado muy rápido hacia el rubio de ojos violetas.

-yo diría lo mismo, pero pienso que tú y yo vamos a darnos mucho amor, mon pettit- dice cogiendo la mano izquierda de Mathew con galantería y esta sí que es de la francesa… Williams solo suda de nervios y vergüenza, mientras sus mejillas se ponen aún más rojas si es posible…, algo lo aleja, es Alfred que esta tras suyo y lo abraza posesivamente mientras dice sonriente.

-vuelve a acercarte a mi hermano y terminaras colgando de la torre Eiffel….-sonríe de un modo diferente haciéndole saber que es capaz de eso….

-será mejor que los guiemos a sus salones dice con prisa Arthur que apenas ha dicho anda de la escena protagonizada frente a él, salen d la sala y les explica sus horarios con cierta habilidad, Alfred le miraba interesado y atento , lo que por alguna razón provocaba que las mejillas del oji verde se tiñeran de un suave carmín, por su parte Francis, solo daba de cuando en cuando algún comentario adicional, que no eran de mucha ayuda, parecían ser únicamente dirigidos a poner nervioso a cierto canadiense.

Llegaron al salón done pasarían sus días ese año, a menos que Alfred ya tuviera un plan para salir de allí, pero aparte de incendiar el lugar (lo que no era digno de un héroe) no se le ocurría nada…nada, Arthur le comunico quienes eran mientras iba a su salón, un grado superior al parecer junto con Francis, el profesor los hizo pasar y pido que se presentaran.

-hola-saludo alegremente Alfred- soy Alfred jones, vengo de new york, estados unidos-se presentó – y espero que nos llevemos muy bien- ante todo diplomacia no podes decirles qu los odias porque te han hecho dejar tu antigua escuela, piensa el joven con una sonrisa-por cierto este es mi hermano Mathew-dice dando paso a su hermano que apenas dice, nada, sabe que ninguno de ellos lo ha visto realmente.

-bien señores jones, pueden sentarse en algún puesto libre- ambos hermanos van hacia la última fila donde hay dos asientos libres juntos, toman asiento así empieza su primer día de clase.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Personalmente puedo decir que fue mi mayor esfuerzo.

Es difícil escribir sin inspiración y después de una pelea.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Anotaba con prisa las lecciones del maestro en su cuaderno, sintiéndose de alguna manera frustrado, el director había sido absurdo, había otras personas que podían hacerlo, pero prácticamente había amenazado con un castigo horroroso si no se encargaban ellos dos, si los dos, el presidente y el vicepresidente estudiantil, maldijo en silencio, con lo que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el idiota Fran tuche, aunque después de ver a los dos hermanos, se daba cuenta de que el asunto podía o una de dos, o muy fácil, o muy difícil, y todo según se portara el tal Alfred.

Quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que las clases de matemática general habían terminado, nunca le habían parecido tan rápidas, quizás era por su poca o nula emoción por ir a hacer de anfitrión, sobre todo para dos americanos que a todas luces estaban incomodos allí.

El francés se paró a su lado y juntos fueron al salón de los nuevos hablando, o más bien hablando el francés.

-es sin duda la criatura más linda que he visto- y ahí iba de nuevo canturreando acerca del amor, por la vie, par Dieu, y toda aquella cachara acerca de " l' amour".

-por si se te olvida, su hermano ha jurado romperte todos los huesos si te le acercas demasiado…-dijo con cansancio haciendo reír al francés.

-realmente crees que me importa eso- y ahí estaba la verdadera actitud del francés, la que el odiaba- estoy casi seguro que estar entre esos tiernos muslos lo vale.

-bueno, solo recuerda, no pienso visitarte si terminas en el hospital- después de todo, no los conocían y tampoco tenía el deseo de conocerlos, si el muchacho era tan idiota como para creerle a Francis hasta cierto punto se merecería las cosas que ocurrirían, no le importaba, deicidio mientras miraba al frente y el francés se quejaba de su poca amabilidad con él.

Llegaron muy rápido al salón sin embargo al entrar en él se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos muchachos estaba allí, Arthur frunció los labios y Francis se acercó a una de las alumnas que aún estaban allí.

-bounjour mon amour- dijo sacando una hermosa rosa roja de algún lugar entre sus ropas- de casualidad no habrás visto a los nuevos? Tenemos que darle un recorrido por el instituto- sonrió galante al tiempo que ella le recibía la rosa.

-se fueron con Kiku Honda- dijo ella retrocediendo un poco… conocía a Francis, lo suficiente como para temerle más que agradarle.

-uh, merci cheri, ojala nos volvamos a ver, pero el destino nos separa, debo encontrar a esos dos- sonrió y salió junto a Kirkland del salón.

-como que se fueron con Honda- susurro Arthur-kiku es fatal con las multitudes, y ese Alfred es peor que una multitud- negó con la cabeza- ¿dónde crees que estén?, el instituto es demasiado grande- miro de un lado a otro, estaban entre subir las escaleras, bajarlas o ir a alguna lado en el pasillo.

-Quizás Kiku los hay llevado a la cafetería- señalo Francis.

-quizás- repitió Arthur, preguntándose qué diablos haría su amigo japonés con aquel americano.

Alfred apenas había soportado las clases, no era que las detestara simplemente era el tipo de persona que prefiere quedarse afuera corriendo como loco en vez de mantenerse en un solo lugar sentado aprendiendo cosas que no venían al caso.

Por la misma razón había terminado por molestar a la criatura más cercana a él, y no , por una vez no era su pobre hermano, al que había estado a punto de meter en problemas más de una vez, se volvió tres veces hasta notar que el muchacho de la entrada, el mismo al que había pedido el favor, estaba allí, en el mismo salón, oh Zeus, al menos el destino se apiadaba de él, el joven parecía concentrado en la clase, pues a menudo anotaba en su cuaderno, o más bien movía el lápiz sobre él, la curiosidad en él era demasiado alta, y no lo pudo evitar …

-dibujas bien-susurro hablándole, el joven nipón salto en su lugar y luego volvió a verlo, completamente sonrojado- ¿Quién es?-pregunto señalando el dibujo y con la voz más baja que podía tener.

-Alfred-san susurro el muchacho, el rubio elevo una ceja – quiero decir es un compañero, el dibujo es de un compañero- se sonrojaba cada vez más y pronto se apresto a cerrar la libreta…

-Pues es un dibujo muy bueno- le dirigió su más maravillosa sonrisa- ¿estas seguro de que no has mejorado al compañero?

-¿mejorado?- repitió el nipón entre avergonzado y sorprendido

-señor Jones ya que esta tan atento a mi clase seguramente podrá resolver este problema- dijo repentinamente una voz fría y seca, Alfred elevo la mirada..

-sí, seguro- contesto el muchacho levantándose de su lugar y yendo directo al pizarrón… los demás alumnos lo miraban con pena, si por algo era conocido aquel maestro, apodado Invierno, era por ser extremadamente cruel con los nuevos , y con todos los alumnos en general.

Alfred demoro cinco minutos en terminar el ejercicio, que más que para un instituto parecía un problema universitario, sin embargo no se quejó, estaba más que acostumbrado a tener problemas con los profesores, no sería la primera ni la última vez.

Estaba correcto, lo que debió haber enfadado al profesor, no era como si le importara, le daba igual, al regresar a su lugar lo dijo.

-Kiku- le llamo y el joven nipón sorprendido le devolvió la mirada- ¿te importaría enseñarnos el instituto en el descanso? No lo conocemos y no quiero perderme- sonrió agradablemente.

-…si…


End file.
